Fenton Works
Fenton Works is a company owned by Jack and Maddie Fenton, located in the Fenton family's house in Amity Park. It serves as the household setting for Danny Phantom. The large chamber on the roof is the Emergency Ops Center where ghost operations are carried out. The Emergency Ops Center houses a ghost shield and the Fenton Blimp. The satellite receivers of the Ops Center are able to detect any spectral anomalies within Amity Park. The Fenton Works Lab, located in the basement, contains the Fentons' ghost portal, which provides Danny an d his friends with access to the Ghost Zone. In "The Million Dollar Ghost," it's revealed that Fenton Works has a weapons vault (with no handle on the inside), which Maddie and Jazz get trapped in. In "Kindred Spirits" there is a pool that opens when the Specter Speeder comes through. The entire building is fitted with hidden turrets and other ghost defenses that when activated, will pop out of the walls and ceiling and automatically attack anything using ectoplasmic energy. Rooms and Surroundings Bedrooms The manor has three bedrooms on the second floor, which consists of one master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. All three rooms are shown, and confirmed, in Season 1, however, there may be more than just three. This is most consistent over the course of the show, despite some changes in layout. Master Bedroom The master bedroom was initially used by Jack and Maddie. Second Bedroom This bedroom was initially used by Danny. Third Bedroom The third bedroom was primarily used by Jazz. Living Room The living room of house is a regular sized room located at the front of the house. Kitchen The kitchen of the house was a large and bright-colored room with an entrance to the living room. Like any household, the family spent a lot of time in the kitchen for regular daily activities and conversations. Additionally, the family kept several invention equipment in the kitchen and build inventions when the invention required to be prepared on the table. Ops Center The Ops Center is a large room located above the house, which is accessible through Jazz's room. The Ops Center played an important part in the lives of Danny, as it is the place where the Blimp is located. The Laboratory :Main article: Fenton Works' Lab The lab of the Fenton Works is located on the presumably basement floor. It is a large space. Aside from being a typical basic laboratory used for as a facility. The laboratory was the place to perform a lot of their experiments and various important events have taken place in the laboratory like when Danny Fenton activated the Fenton Portal that gives him ghost powers. It also is where they keep their equipment. Additionally, it was the location where Tucker and Sam trained Danny in combat. The laboratory is where Danny first discovered he was the ghost boy. As such, the family might spent a lot of time in the laboratory when he needs to use weapons, stop ghosts or other villains. The Weapons Vault The Weapons Vault is a secret room located inside the house built by Jack for his family, containing their weaponry. Gallery See also *List of Fenton Works Gadgets Category:Earth Category:Companies Category:Homes Category:Ghost weaknesses